Abismo
by verdeJade
Summary: Cada mañana yo me voy a un precipicio y lanzo lo que encuentro, es por huir de un mal presentimiento. Escapar es una forma de empezar el día. Antes que despiertes ya he vuelto de ahí, me puedo sentir feliz por estar a salvo y junto a ti.


**Tengo más de dos años sin publicar nada, y he decidido regresar con esta pareja que me encanta n.n Si sigue por ahí una de mis antiguas lectoras, espero que les guste la historia.**

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, tampoco el summary... el resto es totalmente mío.

* * *

><p>Lentamente apartó los brazos de su cintura, y con cuidado, separó esas manos que se aferraban a su camisa. Se tomó la libertad de admirar por un segundo los cabellos desordenados sobre la almohada; rosa contra blanco… era un buen contraste. La sintió estremecer al apartarse, buscarlo en sueños, susurrar su nombre. Salió de la habitación. No <em>podía<em> quedarse más tiempo, no era correcto, no cuando ese presentimiento había vuelto.

El aire frío de la madrugada terminó de despejarlo, de borrar esos malos sueños. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente antes de comenzar a correr. Era por ella, se recordó, por la que hacía esto cada mañana, porque ella se merecía ser feliz, y de alguna manera enferma, lo era él, y lo menos que se merecía era que hiciera un esfuerzo. Tal vez nunca comprendiera los motivos que tuvo para perdonarle, para darle la bienvenida cómo si se hubieran visto apenas el día anterior y sonreírle como siempre, mirarlo sin ningún reproche, sin rencor. Él había intentado matarla, a ella y a Naruto, ¿Y ellos qué hacían? Le defendían de las miradas insidiosas del resto de los aldeanos. Nunca comprendería de dónde sacaban la fuerza sus antiguos compañeros de equipo para perdonarle algo que ni siquiera él había logrado perdonarse.

Se escuchaba al fondo el rumor del agua, no podía verla, el sol aún no salía y el precipicio era sólo un abismo sin fondo a sus pies. La roca era irregular y escarpada, suelta en algunas partes y filosa en otras. La primer piedra cayó. Con un sonido seco iba rebotando de resquicio en resquicio hasta perderse en un chapoteo… Luego le siguió otra y otra, y otra, y una botella que alguien había dejado tirada, y otra roca, y un puñado de hierba, una rama, un kunai y un zapato. La respiración se agitaba conforme arrojaba cosas, los mechones se pegaban al sudor que se congelaba en su frente por el frío. Arrojaba las cosas con rabia, con el dolor acumulado de años y años, con la impotencia de ver a su clan muerto y no poder hacer nada, con el terror de verse solo de nuevo, con esa ansias frustradas de tomar a Sakura y hacerle el amor cada vez que le sonreía, estuvieran en público o no. Y es que era un mal nacido y tenía muchas cosas que lamentar.

Agitado sujetó las rodillas con los puños, estaba listo para volver a casa.

Se levantó sin hacer ruido y salió del cuarto. Tal vez no lo supiera, pero en ese momento Sakura abrió los ojos.

El frío de la mañana se disipaba, ese día haría calor… tenía que apurarse. La niebla comenzaba a levantarse, descubriendo los colores de la naturaleza en el paisaje. Los matorrales verdes al pie de la montaña, las zarzas y enredaderas que se entrelazaban con las ramas, ofreciendo sus frutos silvestres, el amarillo, el azul, el rojo. Un pájaro cantó a lo lejos y se echó a correr.

Podía ver el abismo a sus pies, y el leve esbozo del río en el fondo. Nunca se había atrevido a verlo de día, la tentación sería demasiado grande, si lo contemplara así, en todo su esplendor, tal vez sería incapaz de alejarse. Tenía algo patológico con el agua, lo admitía. Sentía que podía llamarlo, lo invitaba a hundirse en sus profundidades. La primer piedra cayó… y se detuvo. Cerró los ojos, escuchando atentamente el sonido seco de la piedra al chocar con la tierra, el eco del rebote, y el chapoteo al llegar al agua. Imaginó un cuerpo rodando ladera abajo, su propio cuerpo. La ropa desgarrándose en las salientes, el sonido de la carne al chocar con la fría roca, ¿Experimentaría dolor o placer? ¿Sentiría los huesos romperse? La sangre salpicaba las paredes de caliza, su cabeza rota descansaba sobre su brazo derecho ¿Tendría los ojos cerrados o abiertos? ¿Sería instantáneo? Una parte, la más oscura de su ser, deseó que no, deseó que su agonía fuera lenta, necesitaba expiar sus pecados. Unos pecados por los que ya había sido perdonado, se gritó a sí mismo. Se puso en pie y arrojó otra roca, una grande que desgajó buena parte de la pared de roca, luego fue un trozo de árbol, y parte de su camisa. De rodillas, estrelló los puños varias veces contra el suelo. El dolor lo devolvió a la realidad, estaba vivo y Sakura lo esperaba en casa. No, esto no estaba bien, él _jamás_ debía cansarse, no podría simplemente rendirse y dejar de huir de ese sentimiento, porque tenía por quien luchar. El sol se asomaba apenas entre las montañas, debía volver a casa. Los nudillos estaban rotos, pero ya podría echarle la culpa al entrenamiento, o en todo caso al _dobe._ Sonrió de medio lado. Sí, tenía por quien vivir.

Lentamente se metió en la cama, los mechones aún húmedos por la reciente ducha mojaron la almohada. Posesivo la tomó por la cintura y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, hundiendo la nariz en sus cabellos y aspirando con fuerza. _Cerezos._ Le encantaba el olor de su esposa. Delicadamente posó una mano en su abultado vientre y con la otra la giró hacia sí, estaba despierta, había notado un cambio en su chacra desde hacía unos minutos. Tenía las mejillas inexplicablemente húmedas. Él frunció el ceño, ella sólo lo besó.

-Buenos días

-Hmp

-Nee Sassuke, ¿Puedes hacer un esfuerzo y despertarte más amable?

Tomándola del mentón la sorprendió con un fogoso beso, introdujo la lengua en su boca, palpando la suya apenas, entonces se separó un par de centímetros.

-Buenos días, _molesta._

Se fundieron de nuevo en el beso, sus labios acoplados transmitían los mudos sentimientos. Tal vez algún día Sakura le confiaría que ella estaba al tanto de sus actividades matutinas, y tal vez un día él se dejaría ayudar, pero mientras tanto, _esto _les bastaba para sentirse seguros.


End file.
